1. Field of the Invention
The invention, as expressed in the heading of this specification, relates to a linearly actuated rotating handrail system for escalators and moving walkways, contributing several advantages and innovative characteristics to the function for which it is destined, which will be described later in detail.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Conventional passenger transport systems, such as escalators or moving walkways, include a handrail actuation mechanism which normally consists of a chain driven by the main actuation shaft. There are toothed wheels, which move the shaft where two wheels covered with elastic and deformable material are solidly joined. The two wheels move by friction between said elastic and deformable material cover and the inner surface of the flexible band that comprises the handrail.
This handrail needs, in turn, a pressure element or elements to avoid the loss of contact between the flexible band or handrail and the wheel covered by elastic and deformable material. The elements may be rollers, a belt with the consequent mechanism joined to an elastic element, a spring or other elements. This assembly provides the necessary pressure to move the handrail of the escalator or moving walkway by friction.
The wear of the aforementioned rubber-covered handrail actuation wheel influences the speed of the handrail itself on being dependent on the diameter thereof; i.e. the tangential speed of said wheel is the speed of the handrail.
In summary, the actuation of the handrail in a conventional escalator or moving walkway is driven by the shaft. The toothed wheels, being actuated by the step chain or conveyor plates, are solidly joined and in turn actuate, by means of a chain, another shaft whereto wheels that move each of the flexible bands that comprise the handrail are solidly joined.
In order to ensure an optimal contact between the handrail and the handrail actuation wheel, the radius of this actuation wheel must have a considerable size. In such a case, the height of the escalator or moving walkway, and therefore the depth of the pit, is increased.
Other handrail actuation systems are linear. In linear actuation systems, the driving force is transmitted by means of a chain and pressure rollers. The chain transmits the movement directly or indirectly to the handrail while the pressure rollers guarantee an adequate contact between the traction system and the tractioned elements.
However, the applicant is unaware of the existence of any linearly actuated rotating handrail system for escalators and moving walkways that presents technical, structural and configuration characteristics similar to that presented herein. The objective of the present invention is to offer an advantageously improved and alternative system to those previously disclosed which represent the current state of the art.